Pyrogen
"Close range fighter robot proficient in melee combat. Possesses flame generation ability, and can attack through self-detonation." ''' - Stage Select Description Mighty No. 1, '''Pyrogen, is a robot with fire and explosion based abilities and the first created by Dr. White as part of the Mighty Numbers line. He is considered to be the leader of the Mighty Numbers team. He is the main and only boss of the Oil Platform stage. When defeated, you receive the Fire Explosion attack (Or Ignite Gear, if playing in the Ray DLC). __TOC__ Appearance Pyrogen's torso, arms and legs are almost entirely covered in gas burners. When unlit, Pyro's body appears somewhat scrawny, but when they are lit, his body becomes engulfed in a large armor-like flame. His face is mostly humanoid in shape, with blue-green eyes, orange skin, black stripes on the cheeks, a flat, red nose and a heavily protruding red jaw. The top of his head is designed like a helmet, black and red in color with a white brim and headphones like coverings emblazoned with his symbol, a sideways "Y"-like shape with two dots on the sides (which represents the fire element in various asian cultures), in black. Atop it are three burners that are constantly alight, creating the appearance of a topknot ponytail made of flames. His legs from the knee down appear similar to large, red greaves. They are asymmetrical in design, the right having four circles connected to lines that extend to the back of the leg, and the right having a dark red flame pattern and the number "01" on the front in white and stylized to appear as if on fire. He is 223cm/7ft 4 inches tall, and weighs 236kg/520lbs. Story When a virus suddenly causes nearly every robot in the United States to go berserk, Pyro is among the many robots afflicted, becoming feral and aggressive. He rampages through an oil platform, attempting to ignite it. Beck is sent by to the oil platform by Dr. White to locate Pyro and purify him of the viral code. Pyro attacks Beck in a rage, but is eventually defeated and brought back to his senses. After Pyro is defeated, he will go to the Water Works Bureau to locate Cryosphere and assist Beck by melting the ice and starting the Bureau back up. After all of the infected Mighty Numbers have been cured of the virus, Pyro joins them, Beck, and Dr. White in an attack on the Cherry Dynamics Robot Factory to shut down the production of malfunctioning robots. After Beck defeats Trinity at the Battle Colosseum, Pyro is sent alongside the other Mighty Numbers to recover her and Beck from the collapsing structure. Personality While under the effects of a virus that makes robots go berserk, Pyro becomes wild and violent. He rampages through an oil platform simply for the sake of burning as much as he can, and expresses anger when Beck, decidedly not on fire, arrives to confront him. As the first of the robot created in the Mighty Number line, Pyro is considered the eldest sibling of the Mighty Numbers and the leader of the group. He has a confident and somewhat boisterous personality, but also seems to have a more caring and cool-headed side. Abilities He can ignite the burners on his body to give himself a powerful flame armor, as well instantly ignite his burners to create a powerful explosion around himself. He can also leave fire pillars in his wake while running. Aside from his explosions, Pyro is largely a physical fighter who makes frequent use of charges, bear hugs and body slams. Other Appearances Pyrogen appears in the 8-bit crossover game Mighty Gunvolt as a Downloadable Content boss character alongside a version of the Oil Platform stage. Pyrogen reprises his role as a boss character in the game Mighty Gunvolt Burst. Pyrogen now has the ability of create a giant punch made of fire coming out from the fire walls whenever he punches the opposite side of the screen (similar to Carrera's magnetic attacks from [http://azurestrikergunvolt.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_Striker_Gunvolt Azure Striker Gunvolt]), he can climb up his fire walls to make a body slam, and his explosion attack will form by absorbing small fire balls from the fire wall, making it stronger and bigger, taking up most of the screen, making the corners the only safe place. Development At the start of Pyrogen's development, the team decided to make a fire-based boss. Specifically, they wanted his entire body to be like a flaming sun or furnace. Kimo Kimo came up with a sun, furnace and boxer based robot. After lots of trial and error, Inafune drew a sketch as a counter-proposal. Inafune felt it would be fun if Pyrogen's design was a flaming, muscle mass, only to reveal a thin frame of gas burners that make the flames. His non-flamed design is based on the top of a Zippo-style lighter. Trivia *Pyrogen and the first 5 Mighty Robots you encounter in the game all appear to be a throwbacks to the first 6 Robot Masters from Mega Man. Mighty No. 1 has the most in common with his supposed predecessor Fire Man. Like Fire Man, Pyrogen's design was based off of a Zippo lighter where Fire Man was believed to be based off of a torch or a knight. He also has some similarities to Heat Man as well as FlameMan.EXE from the ''Mega Man Battle Network'' series and Apollo Flame from the ''Mega Man Star Force'' series. He also bears a strong resemblance to Flame Hyenard from [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_X7 Mega Man X7] both from his body made of gas burners and his habit of yelling during battle. Gallery MN9_MightyNo1-1.jpg|Character design art for ignited and unignited forms. MN9_MightyNo1-2.jpg|Character design art for ignited form. MN1Card.jpg 530291.jpg|Illustration for Mighty Gunvolt. PyrogenInsignia.png Concept Art MN9_MightyNo1-3.jpg|Concept art of Sun, furnace and boxer inspired versions of the character. MN9_MightyNo1-4.jpg|Concept art for a wrestler inspired version of the character. MN9_MightyNo1-5.jpg|Inafune's original character design sketch. Category:Characters Category:Mighty Robots Category:Males Category:Bosses